decoderringtheatrefandomcom-20200213-history
Those Who Wait
|image=BJJ.png|caption= |Show=Black Jack Justice|url=http://www.decoderringtheatre.com/blackjackjustice/|Date=15 November 2012|Number=51|genre=Hard boiled Detective|ratings=|Writer=Gregg Taylor|Director=Gregg Taylor|Length=24 min|Players=Christopher Mott Andrea Lyons Michelle Dellisandro-Hat Hans Messhershmit Gregory Zed Cooke Gregg Taylor }} It is said by some that good things come to those who wait. It’s an interesting idea, and like most interesting ideas, it’s sufficiently vague as to be effectively meaningless. We all wait, therefore we each see ourselves as the potential recipient of the aforementioned good things. And we find this good, so the adage becomes a truism. Thing is, as comforting as it is, it ain’t quite true. Plot - May contain spoilers - Read at your own risk. Jack and Trixie are being held separately at the Police Station and being interrogated by Lt. Sabien as they are both “suspected” in the death of “Lucky” Luke Martino. When Jack and Trixie were arrested, they were found at the location of Luke Martino and Jack was holding the murder weapon. A paraffin test showed that Jack had not recently fired a gun, but Trixie had. Her assertion was that she had fired her Baretta at a rat in the alley way. As usual, when Jack and Trixie’s case lands them in this kind of hot water, Sabien knows that they aren’t the person he wants, but they can lead him to the person he wants. After some discussion, it becomes clear, that Jack and Trixie were set up, and possibly by their client. Jack, Trixie, Sabien and Nelson head to the “restaurant” that their client Mike Saupcheck owns. When they get there, Sabien and Nelson stay in the car while Jack and Trixie talk to Saupcheck. They had been hired to follow Mike’s wife, Paula Saupcheck and Martino to see if Martino was stealing profits from a business dealing and possibly running around with his wife. Mike Saupcheck, whose restaurant is now a “dim sum” joint, feeds Jack and Trixie while explaining that he couldn’t have shot Martino because while Jack and Trixie claim that Mike’s secretary called to set up the meeting that had Jack and Trixie at Martino’s door, Mike claimed that he doesn’t have a secretary, he has “girls” and he never set up any meeting. Eventually, the two gumshoes and the two flatfoots end up at the office of Luke Martino where Paula Saupcheck shows up to clean out the rest of the stolen funds and retrieve some items. She is caught red handed as it was she who shot Martino in an effort to get rid of the man she was “working for” and sleeping with, make off with money and pin Martino’s murder on her husband. What she didn’t realize was that Jack and Trixie were on to her. She is arrested and Jack and Trixie are free to fight crime another day, and finally, Sabien, who hadn’t eaten all day, was able to get some perogies. Characters Jack Justice Trixie Dixon Lieutenant Victor Sabien Sergeant Nelson “Lucky” Luke Martino Mike Saupcheck Paula Saupcheck Quotes Sabien: (On the phone) “Well you tell him if he doesn’t get his fanny into interrogation room six and I mean YESTERDAY...” Nelson: “Here I am! I-I-I’m Sorry Lieutenant.” Jack: “Awww! I wanted to hear the end of that. I was sure he was building to something colorful.” Sabien: (to Nelson) “Why do you smell like Pastrami?” Jack: “That is a very personal question, should I leave the two of you alone?” Sabien: “Sit down or I’ll shoot you.” Trixie: “I fired the Beretta less than 5 minutes before your boys pranced in.” Sabien: “Yeah?” Trixie: “...and Lucky Luke was...” *pause & laugh* “Hey, I guess he wasn’t all that lucky after all was he?.” Sabien: “It has been observed.” Trivia Jack breaks the fourth wall in his opening monologue. This is the third episode that features Pig Latin. This is a popular theme. The running gag in this episode is perogies being mentioned a lot and everyone eating except for Sabien. Links Episode Page - http://decoderringtheatre.com/index.php?id=2012-11-14_ThoseWhoWait&cat=bjj